Dancing in the Moonlight
by Pocketface
Summary: Just a little KennyxKyle songfic. Kyle wants to dance in the moonlight and Kenny joins him.


Umm. I really love this song. And I wanted to write some Kenny/Kyle. SO I COMBINED THE TWO IN A SONGFIC. Hooray. :3

Dancing in the Moonlight (c) Toploader

* * *

Dancing In the Moonlight

Bars aren't pleasant places. They are mostly inhabited by old men who drink too much, broken hearts, and lonely souls. In one particular bar, a blonde lonely soul was conversing with an old drunk. As most people know, this doesn't go too far. Either the old drunk talks gibberish and gives you pointless advice, or he doesn't hear you. In this case he didn't hear the lonely soul that was chatting with him. Instead the old guy just stared into his mug of beer and took a sip every once in a while. Nonetheless the man in his mid-30s talked. The man was fairly handsome, with a head of blonde hair and two piercing, sad eyes.

"Y'know that feeling you get when you see someone you love? It's kind of a rush of adrenaline, but it's more like pure feeling. I love that feeling. I haven't felt it many times in my life. But there was one boy who could send my heart a-flutter. He was jazzy Jewish boy who I grew up with. Damn, was he beautiful." he paused, reflecting on old memories of loves lost.

"Kyle Broflovski. The best thing that ever happened to me." the man seemed to get lost in memories, perhaps a happy time with his past.

_We get it on most every night_

_When that moon is big and bright_

_Its a supernatural delight_

_Everybody's dancing in the moonlight_

It was a beautiful night in South Park, Colorado and two boys had found themselves in a pretty meadow. One of the boys(who had red hair) was happily prancing around while the other(he had blonde hair) was watching blissfully.

_Everybody here is out of sight_

_They don't bark and they don't bite_

_They keep things loose they keep it tight_

_Everybody's dancing in the moonlight_

"C'mon, Kenny! Come dance!" the red-haired boy paused to lure Kenny out into the field. A playful grin toyed with Kenny's features as he walked slowly up to the other boy.

"I know _one_ dance I'd like to do with _you_, Kyle Broflovski." Kenny grinned playfully at the other boy, walking towards him slowly. Kyle giggled and turned around, luring Kenny in closer.

_Dancing in the moonlight_

_Everybody's feeling warm and bright_

_It's such a fine and natural sight_

_Everybody's dancing in the moonlight_

By now Kenny had his arms around the other boy and they started swaying gracefully to the tune of unheard music. Kyle wrapped his arms around Kenny's neck and they stared at each other for the longest time, just thinking what was already known. The moonlight glinted off their eyes and rested lightly on their shoulders, draping them in a whitish glow.

_We like our fun and we never fight_

_You can't dance and stay uptight_

_It's a supernatural delight_

_Everybody was dancing in the moonlight_

Thoughts of everything and nothing raced through their minds. Everything they could think of and nothing at all. It all flowed together into one word that floated on the wind like dandelion seeds. As they stood among the tall weeds and swayed, their souls danced with the moonlight and the stars.

_Dancing in the moonlight_

_Everybody's feeling warm and bright_

_It's such a fine and natural sight_

_Everybody's dancing in the moonlight_

And all at once the moment was over and Kyle pulled Kenny down into the cover of the tall reeds. Gleeful giggles were emitted and Kenny playfully wrestled Kyle, ending up with a strong hold on his shoulders. Kenny grinned and leaned down, whispering three sweet words before kissing the redhead.

_We get in on most every night_

_And when that moon is big and bright_

_It's a supernatural delight_

_Everybody's dancing in the moonlight_

They melted together under the moonlight. They held each other close and whispered sweet words of forever love. The two hearts pranced around the clearing happily; hoping this moment would never end. Under the moonlight they danced and danced. They danced the dance of love. With only the moonlight as a witness.

_Dancing in the moonlight_

_Everybody's feeling warm and bright_

_It's such a fine and natural sight_

_Everybody's dancing in the moonlight_

The older Kenny sighed and gazed around the bar, as if he was wondering where he was. He stood and patted the older man on the back, muttering thanks.

He soon was out of the bar, and he skidded to the nearest phone booth. He grabbed for the phone book, hurriedly looking under the Bs.


End file.
